bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shacob
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atlas page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 19:51, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EDlTOR page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 22:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Rapture Inhabitants I would really appreciate it if you would please not add the Rapture Inhabitants page to each character in the BioShock series. The article is unnecessary as is and, frankly, I think it should be deleted as the information covered on it is discussed on other pages such as the Rapture Civil War, Rapture Storyline, and Splicer pages. All the information on the Rapture Inhabitants page is already on the BioShock Characters, BioShock 2 Characters, and BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters pages, so it's doubly useless. Rather than just undoing ALL of your edits and get into a lengthy edit/re-edit encounter, I'd rather you and I discuss this first and get your OK. Unownshipper (talk) 06:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I agree I quess the porpose was to show the state of the person ( if they where Splicers, dead, Big Daddy etc) but then again you can see all that from the persons "page". I was also a bit confused about this, as you can see in the talk section on Rapture Inhabitants. Shacob (talk) 12:15, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but thanks for trying to rein it in on the Talk Page. As you said it is best to restrict that info to the citizen's articles. I think the Inhabitants page is going to reorganized to be more about the society as a whole than the individual people since that info is all ready under the "Characters" pages. :Unownshipper (talk) 01:23, February 25, 2014 (UTC) It's a hell hole Look at our wikia : it's a hell hole. Although lots of people contributes many informations about BaS 2. But some of them puts every information about BaS 2 in every wikia page about Bioshock 1,2. I know it's a multiverse and BaS 2 is connected with Bioshock 1, but it's a rash action. Furthermore, a few stubborn people are trying to put 'wrong' & 'baseless' informations to page. When I undid that page, they repeat the same thing! Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I had a clue that this would happend, random people just jumping in and adding whatever they want to or what they to, there own oppinion see as right. I will help, trying to fix this Wikia! Shacob (talk) 17:34, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I'm waiting for things to settle because I don't want to loose my temper on rectifying each and every edits anons and other users see fit to make. However I have something else to occupy myself: I got my hand on the localization texts of BioShock 2. That means I can finally add all the removed diaries and radio messages I could previously only access in any other languages other than English. I can assure you those comes by the dozen, and I also take the opportunity to check the transcripts we have on the wiki. Pauolo (talk) 16:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Good job, Pauolo. Go for it! Pawn of Atlas (talk) 17:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I understand, but I think the worst of "A Wikia contributor" is starting to end but there's still really annoying posts every day. In my opinion the pages that has been most "Edited wrongly" is: Elizabeth, Sally and Burial at Sea - Episode 2, People that wont accept that Elizabeth is dead and adding the picture of a little sister getting married from the end of Bio1 to Sally. Shacob (talk) 17:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I've seen worse with the release of Infinite, even before it. Pauolo (talk) 19:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) yaix, I can imagine, glad I wasn't here then :p Shacob (talk) 19:39, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Those People who denied the Canon of Series (Both Bioshock 1 and BaSE2 is 100% Canon and very Connected to Bioshock 1) are likely Strong Sign of Fan Discontinuity and it Mainly due *Spolier* Elizabeth give Atlas the code to get Jack into Rapture was Obvious Plot Point for Series. Chad Robert (Talk) 19:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I get that it might be a little to much to understand and the fact that with out BaSE2, BioShock wouldn't have happened. Shacob (talk) 20:28, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Rapture Storyline You said Ken Levine tweeted about Burial at Sea being part of the original BioShock canon. I haven't found it, but if it's out there then it would confirm a lot of plot points. Would you kindly link to the tweet? :3 --Willbachbakal (talk) 22:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Of Course https://twitter.com/IGLevine/status/433001559346384896 Shacob (talk) 22:34, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Abuse log? I just found my abuse log and apparently I abused this wikia, it says:Actions taken: Tag; Filter description: RTE errors and I have no idea what it means or what I have done, it would be great if someone could tell me so I can avoid these mistakes. Shacob (talk) 16:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Why are you writing that on your talk page? Go ask User:Willbachbakal or any usually present admin, they sure will answer you. Pauolo (talk) 17:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okey, thank you. :Shacob (talk) 17:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Images I appreciate that you upload all those concept arts, but can you categorize them as well please? (for example, "BioShock Infinite Concept Arts") And add to them a license for images from 2K or official sources. Pauolo (talk) 20:21, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, sorry, I just relized it myself :p Shacob (talk) 20:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, should Burial at sea images be labeled as BioShock Infinite Concept art or Burial at Sea - Episode1/2 or both? Shacob (talk) 20:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I think it's safe to class them under "Burial at Sea Concept Arts" since the second episode reuses assets from the first. Usually I separate both episodes when it comes to categorize pages, but since weapons and Plasmids/Virgors are relatively the same in both episodes, regrouping them isn't a problem. Pauolo (talk) 20:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, there is no category called "Burial at Sea concept arts"? Shacob (talk) 20:41, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I think the few concept arts I might have uploaded should be in "Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Images" and "Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Images." My bad. ^^' Pauolo (talk) 20:46, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Abuse Log Apologies for that. The abuse log was created before my time as admin, and I'm not as familiar with the code as I should be. What usually brings it up in cases like this is when you edit in RTE (the default editing layout) and use a macro that messes up the underlying source code. If you want to be absolutely sure that this doesn't happen, I recommend you go to My Preferences -> Editing and under "Preferred editor" select "Source editor", which will show you the source code. It may take some getting used to, but it's ultimately a far better way of editing, since you have more control over how you want to modify the layout. I will check this in more detail, and verify which specific error tripped the bot. Thank you for notifying me of this, and apologies for the mishap. --Willbachbakal (talk) 00:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Shacob (talk) 22:32, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Splicer Appearance Saw your edit on the Jacob Norris page. I made the "Appearance" sections on the Splicer pages for BioShock. I'm currently working on the same for BioShock 2 (annoyingly, the characters don't actually stop moving when you freeze the game with Console Commands in Bio2, so it's taking a while to capture them in just the perfect pose). I'd be happy to help you work on an Appearance section for the BioShock 2 Multiplayer characters when I finish with the normal Splicers. Unownshipper (talk) 21:56, June 12, 2014 (UTC) That would be great, thank you! I think we still need to figure out how we are going to format this and it really hard to find images of the Multiplaer characters, especially when they are Spliced. But I looked on the Danish BioShock page and found almost everyone of the characters non-spliced model (except for Blanche and Zigo). so that will help (here's the link) For the format, i'd like to do something simulare to what you have done to the other Splicer models. Shacob (talk) 08:06, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Presenting the Rapture Citizen You won't believe what I found. I've just made it to Outer Persephone on BioShock 2 on my Mac. I've been using the Console Commands to fly around, take screen shots, and pause the game (that's how I was able to get that image of Sofia Lamb). I was observing the models in the Little Sister dream world, the "Partygoers" as we've all been calling them. Later, after completing the mission and getting Eleanor Lamb her Big Sister suit, I returned to the "fever dream" area. To my surprise, she teleported in and walked around with me. Then to my horror/amusement she started mercilessly attacking the Partyogers. Now here's the really interesting thing, they exhibit the characteristics of Splicers. When she attacks them, they go all rag doll. When you check their bodies, they sometimes have loot on them. Most exciting: they're named. When I approached them, they're labeled "Rapture Citizen." With all this new information, I'm going to add a page for them as a Splicer model and add some pictures of them. Unownshipper (talk) 20:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) This is amazing, just a great discovery! and even named and to think no one noticed this before! I asume they where named for the cut prelude. Blue Ribbon Glitch Shacob (talk) 13:40, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, LtWheat here. Just wanted to ping you quick about some of the last few changes to the Bugs/Glitches section on the Blue Ribbon Challenges page. I was the original author of the one about Wave 15 on Emporia Arcade, but that was before I made an account. Good to see someone came up with an explanation. I'll see if I can get some footage; this glitch happened to me the very first time I played this wave so hopefully it won't be too hard to get it to activate again. Also I was playing on Raven's Dome last night and ran into a weird glitch where the enemies wouldn't attack me. I recorded it and will post it/write about it later. - Thats great news! Would you mind adding on what platform this glitch happend? if you dont know how: simply add { { platforms|Xbox|Ps3|Pc|Mac } } (with out the space and only on the platform that it is confirmed on) Infront of the text so it would look like this: * Information of a bug that accured in the BioShock series. Thank you. Shacob (talk) 00:31, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Ryan Security Those are some interesting images of Ryan Security. Where did you find them/are there any more? Unownshipper (talk) 21:44, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, there's some more from Burial at Sea of the Splicers, imprinting laboratories, posters etc. I just didn't have the time to upload those at the time. Its by Robb Waters. http://www.robbwatersart.com/bioshock-infinite/#/burial-at-sea/ I found them thanks to our friend "Digital Frontiers" who have made a whole section called "The People behind BioShock" where links to many portfolios of the people that worked on BioShock: http://digitalfrontiers.tumblr.com/tagged/irrationaljobs --Shacob (talk) 22:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Recent Edits That was a brilliant catch on your part about the steam works and Siren Song studios. I can't believe that NONE of us caught it before in the art book (I'm kind of kicking myself for not noticing it on my own). Good on ya. Thanks also for adding the online image of the concept art and not scanning it from the book. Unownshipper (talk) 01:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'm also surprised considering that I've read the Art book several times before and never noticed it. Shacob (talk) 16:39, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :I had a question regarding the two recent edits you made to the BioShock Removed Content and Mask pages. I haven't seen evidence of the "bat mask" or "Mommie Dearest" thing, but then again, you have noticed stuff we've all missed before. Could you confirm where you found this concept art? :Unownshipper (talk) 22:44, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :I answered it here :) :Talk:BioShock Removed Content :Shacob (talk) 22:47, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Choosing Just the Right Words Thanks again for your contributions to the blog. Unownshipper (talk) 03:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Just glad I could help. Shacob (talk) 01:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The Iceman Cometh Shacob, you never should've edited that article. You'll see that it messed up the audio link. I got the same problem when I edited The End of the Line. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh I just added the page broken file page tag when I saw that it was broken, I don't know what happened to it. So this has happen before? Does anyone know what causes this? --Shacob (talk) 03:14, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The { {Main|game} } Someone correctly pointed out much earlier that it's technically against the syle guideline to include a link in the "Heading 2" text size. Usually main sections (like History, Game Titles, Maps, New Discoveries, etc.) are in the "Heading 2" size in Source Mode. Instead of adding the link right there, we add the link to the game using the { {Main|game} } template so that we abide by the policy. However, we have a little wiggle room with this guideline. For example, on the Welcome to Rapture article, you'll notice that stuff under the "Heading 3" or higher size (like the Bathysphere Station, Kashmir Restaurant, Transit Hub, or Footlight Theater) are linked to their respective pages. Hope this answers your question. Unownshipper (talk) 01:53, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Okey, thank you. The question first came in mind when I did an edit on Rapture Radio, when I added BioShock 2 Multiplayer, Minerva's Den and Burial at Sea - Episode 1, I added the main page for each game and it just looked odd to me to have three main pages under each other(and when the section is so little), what would you command in a case like that? --Shacob (talk) 02:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Multiplayer Rankings A while ago, I talked about the rankings from Bioshock 2 Multiplayer being possibly put into some kind of timeline? And you replied with your opinions on the subject matter and the possibility of it, from the character rankings to player rankings to loading quotes. I wanted to ask if you, and possibly other wikia members, if we would like to discuss it to see if we can have something near coherant to put onto the wikia? Whether a talk page to avoid giving away anything personal. Tricksteroffools (talk) 16:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Of course! just start it up again on a talk page and i'll be there. Shacob (talk) 14:01, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Mansfield Is this a real character? I can't remember this individual. Can you tell us some details? Unownshipper (talk) 03:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He's really a minor character, I didn't even know he excisted untill this wikia constriber made the page: The only info about him is in the tear in Bank of the Prophet (the one Lady Comestock sends you to find.) Hes the one that told Fink to have the Lutece's killed by order from Comestock. See the tear here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyUMbV0Hl2o 4:55 Shacob (talk) 11:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC)